Lucifer rising: The war begins
by gothina234
Summary: Continued straight from the end of season 4 of Supernatural, Lucifer is rising, Sam and Dean are saved by Cass and a woman who may be there only hope to stop Lucifer. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Everything Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and all those involved in the creation of Supernatural**_

_**All characters from Supernatural belong to Eric kripke**_

_**This is a fanfic for fans who miss supernatural**_

_**I know its short but chapter 2 will be a lot longer**_

Lucifer Rising : The war begins

The bright light blinding Sam and Dean screeched as the pool of Lillith's blood now opened the portal to releasing Lucifer, Sam and Dean held each other tightly as if to signify that this was the end, there was no more making deals for each other, there was nothing left to enjoy, all that was left was to accept the death that fast approached them.

Sam could barely see his brother through the light, but he knew what was coming, he felt the presence of Lucifer as he came nearer and nearer, guilt overpowered Sam, he knew that he had brought the end to everything, he would be responsible for the deaths of over six billion people, everyone they had saved, everyone that had to come to love them, everyone they had come to love in return would be killed and suffer a fate worse than death, they would burn for eternity in the hell. They would suffer torture beyond imagination and he would be the one who killed them.

Similar thoughts ran through Dean's mind, he blamed himself for what Sam had done, he didn't fight strong enough, if he hadn't of picked up that razor blade in hell everything would be different, he would have had a brother who could lead a normal life, killing Lillith before wouldn't have caused hell to spill over into the world that he had fought so hard to protect.

Through the loud screech, Dean could faintly hear someone call his name, he looked behind him to see Castiel running towards the shattered doors.

"Dean, get out of there" screamed Cass as he searched through the light. Dean gripped his arm and felt himself being pulled through the crypt, he yanked Sam, he had almost lost his brother once, he wouldn't do it again. Ever.

There wasn't time for explanations, as they raced through the corridor of the abandoned nunery over the meat puppets of demons, their hearts raced, whether it was fear or adrenaline the need to run was instinct.

"What the hell Cass? I left you fighting an archangel" Dean panted as the constant running began to catch up with his lungs.

"I'll explain later, just know we still have a chance to defeat Lucifer" Cass said in a deep and serious voice.

The cold air struck Sam and Dean, the icy rain invading every fibre of who they were, it reminded them of the cold life they had had and the life they would now have to face.

Standing in the cemetary was Chuck, he looked as nervous and jittery as ever, even stranger was the fact that he had still managed to keep hold of a whiskey bottle in his hand.

"Cass what the hell is going on? You had half of heaven on your ass when I left and now your fine" Dean yelled.

"We were saved by someone" Cass turned to Sam "She now got to fight him" Cass said.

Sam turned away his face in shame.

A blast of white light appeared from the crypt, a young woman was flying through the air when she crashed straight into a statue, as the young woman rose from the floor, her black hair scattered across her shoulders, as she looked over to the winchesters her diamond blue eyes pierced them, Sam and Dean felt a rush of hope flow through them like she had given what they needed to win, she seemed to be unharmed by the white light and the crash.

"Castiel, what are you still doing here? I told you get them out of here" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry" Cass apologised.

Dean seemed more interested in the crypt, the white light faded and the night stood silent, the few seconds of silence that crept across the tombstones and dead flowers came over swiftly to Dean, Sam, Chuck and Cass, time seemed to slow down as a figure came out of the crypt.

"Its him, the angel who chose freedom over humans, its lucifer" Cass quivered, the emotion of fear stabbed him through the heart, he already knew what the emotion was but had never felt it a such a high level.

"Cass get them out here! I can hold him off" the young women said grabbing her knife from the floor and sliding it into her boot.

Dean stood in awe at the words the women had just spoken, she could hold of Lucifer, an array of thoughts ran through his mind. Who was she? Was she an angel? How could she be so powerful?

"Ok, but be careful Alara".

Cass grabbed Sam and Dean and pulled them towards the the road, Chuck was already paces ahead of them, his frightened nature was taking over. As Sam and Dean rushed towards the road, they picked up their pace Dean decided he wanted answers. Before he could speak a loud boom came from the crypt and a flash of light struck from the sky.

"Cass, who the hell is she?" Dean said as he yanked Cass back to stop him. Cass stared into Dean's eyes, he could tell that he would have to protect him but he could not protect him from he's destiny or from the monster that has crept up from the fiery pits of hell.

"Her name is Alara, she is an anomaly you could say, she is half - angel, half - demon, she's Lucifer's daughter".


	2. Chapter 2 lucifer rising

OK sorry it took so long to post this second chapter I have been writing straight for the last two days to finish a project and sorry it's short.

Lucifer rising chapter 2

It was strange to Dean, when he heard Castiel tell him who she was; he was struck with curiosity rather than fear, only one question popped into his head, why was the daughter of Lucifer helping them?

"So you're telling me that that woman, the one fighting him is with us" Dean said as the goose bumps on his skin rose.

"Well she was raised by herself, she is an extremely powerful being, she has powers beyond anything either I or the angels could even handle, she has all on the strengths but none of the weaknesses" Castiel explained through his calm voice, even though Lucifer had arisen he still managed to keep his face like a statue's.

Sam was happy that there was someone who could help correct his fatal mistake. Although a small sense of disappointment swept across him, he wished that he could prove himself trustworthy again and the only way he could do that was to return Lucifer to his rotting pit in hell. He wanted revenge.

A deafening crack came from the crypt, Dean opened his eyes to find himself on the floor, he could smell the wet grass, feel the cold of the rain, he liked it though it kept away the pain, and it numbed his body to the point where he felt like ice. Dean felt himself being pulled up by two hands, he recognised who's they were, his pain in the ass little brother and his friend, an angel he now considered to be both an ally and a person he could rely on.

Another hand also gripped underneath his arm, it was soft, thin and felt hot against his skin, he craned his face up and saw her blue eye staring at him, he could see her lips moving but there was no sound emitting from them, the cold that numbed his body began to fade, he could feel it now, a liquid trickling down his cheek. As he tried to stand Dean wobbled and fell into the darkness of sleep.

Two days later

"How is he Castiel?" he heard a women's voice sing, it was weird everything seemed to sound high pitched, as he tried to move every muscle in his body seared with pain, it felt like he had been hit by that truck again two years ago.

"Where's breakfast" Dean moaned as he opened his eyes.

Castiel sighed with relief while Alara had a look of guilt within her eyes; she seemed to step aside so Castiel could check on his bandages.

"What happened, last thing I remember was being picked up by you" Dean said, looking around he only saw two people, his heart started to beat with panic as he realised Sam was gone.

"Where's Sam?"

Alara put her hand onto his shoulder.

"Hey Dean, calm down, he still needs to eat, he just gone to get some food besides he knew you might be hungry" she laughed.

"Thanks Alara" Dean sighed laying back into the soft pillow.

"I'm so sorry Dean, I'm sorry I didn't shield you quickly enough" she said as her voice grew into a quiet whisper racked with guilt.

"Its fine, I've had worse" he laughed trying to comfort her.

The sound of a key rattled in the lock as Sam stepped through, relief swept through Sam as he saw his brother was awake. Dean's face was bruised and bandages covered his cuts, as he stood there Dean's nose twitched, Sam knew in an instant that he had caught the scent of the breakfast surprise he had just brought. He handed the food to Dean without argument; his brother needed all the strength he could get, he then placed the rest of the food on the bedside table.

"So Lucifer is free, isn't the world supposed to be all fire and brimstone right now, I mean he rose yesterday and I'm still able to eat a breakfast surprise, hell has really arrived" Dean said sarcastically.

Alara laughed, she couldn't help it, and Dean thought it strange that she laughed, she was half- angel, half – demon, the angel side was supposed to emotionless and the demon side was supposed to be evil.

"You can't bring the apocalypse in one swift move, there are rules, Lucifer has arisen but only to take command, if you were to bring the apocalypse on you have do it in small steps, you first have to bring your army together, you have persuade demons and spirits, you then start to influence humans, demons can only tempt humans, free will keeps humans pure if they choose it" Alara explained.

"But what about what the angels said, they said it would kill billions" Castiel inquired.

"Yes well apart from my mother and you, angels are stupid, it's a rule that God and Lucifer agreed to keep, that when either of them tried to change the world they would have to do it through humans, although the last step would be to take them out and all the hunters who were to help them".

"You seem to know a lot about the apocalypse Alara, something you should tell us" Sam grunted from the corner.

"Sam, leave her alone, she's done nothing but help" Castiel warned.

"I just want to know why we should trust her so much, I mean she's the daughter of Lucifer and her mother was probably just as bad".

Alara's hand was round Sam's throat before he could blink, Castiel rushed over and grabbed Alara off Sam, Dean was helpless to just look on, he didn't know who's side to take, Sam had trusted that bitch Ruby and look what happened, what happened if he trusted Alara and the same thing were to happen. Castiel had managed to pull Alara to the corner and keep her there.

"You don't know a damn thing about my mother you fucking bastard!"

"Who was she?" Dean asked silently, he didn't shout he kept his voice as calm as Castiel's.

Alara crept over to Dean's side; she knelt down, her blue eyes started to tear, she whispered into his ear and Dean knew immediately why Alara was trying to protect her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I'm posting this chapter 3 but would like some more input

I'll keep them coming fast for you fans

Can you review and tell me if it's ok

Chapter 3

Dean's heart shuddered at each beat it produced; he felt a rush of different things all at once but one fought its way through the other emotions, he felt hope, he understood why she was so human, her mother was just the same the first time he had met her.

"Sam, trust her, just do that for me" Dean calmly said as Alara stood up, her hand was shaking, she could tell and so could the rest of them, she tucked her arms into each other and sat down in the chair near Dean.

Sam's face became riddled with anger, his own brother trusted this woman over his brother, he knew that this anger of emotion was misplaced, he was angry at himself for listening to a demon. He remembered what Bobby and John used to say to him when he was a younger.

_Bobby's house_

"_There demons, they get into your head and only want one thing, hell on earth" John said as a young Sam listened._

"_But if there are demons, shouldn't there be angels"._

_Bobby began laughing in the kitchen as he heard what Sam had said; Bobby didn't really know about angels, if they did exist they were doing a crap job of protecting the world._

"_Sammy, I really don't know if they exist but remember one thing because it will keep you alive in our world, believe in your family". _

Sam had always fought against what his father had taught him but that was the teaching he regretted disobeying.

"I'm sorry to say but I may we have no allies with the angels" Castiel sighed.

Dean and Alara both sat up in there seats.

"What about Anna?"Dean coldly replied to Castiel.

"I betrayed her, it was before I rebelled, I couldn't go through what they did to me again, they've imprisoned her in a place where there is no light, no life, it's just an abyss of darkness and pain" Castiel said, his eyes pasted with the past.

"Well I guess I've got to go and get her back, how dare you think that her life is worth less than yours" Alara said.

"Why do you protect her so much? You are Lucifer's daughter, you should be with him calling him your father while you destroy this world" Castiel yelled.

"I protect this world because I call Anna by the name that keeps me who I am, it keeps his part buried, I call her mother".

Castiel stumbled back; he couldn't believe that the woman who was once his superior had now become the mother to this anomaly.

"I'll be back in a few hours with Anna, keep the protection spells intact; I'm going to have enough trouble getting back here".

Alara looked at Dean, she hoped that he could heal in a quiet environment but that now seemed like a distant hope, as she walked out of the door, it dawned on her what she was about to do, she was going to go to garrison and get her own mother back, a mother who had never seen her.

Back inside the hotel room, Castiel was wondering how Alara was going to be able to manage to go up against the angels and the archangels, they were most feared and powerful weapon in Heaven and they were about to be defeated in battle.

"So that's why you asked me to trust her because she's Anna's daughter, I don't get it why would Anna create a child with Lucifer" Sam asked, it was a question that had plagued his mind since Alara had gone out of the door.

"I don't know, its something we will have to discuss that later with them if they return which considering how fast heaven retreated earlier is likely"

"What did happen to Chuck by the way?" Dean mumbled as he took another bite of his bacon and cheese burger.

"He's safe, he ran off but the archangel is still under oath to protect him, he is still a prophet, the wrath of god would rain down upon them if the disobeyed".

Sam looked at Castiel, he knew that Castiel could sense the fact that Sam was no longer the same; Sam didn't even know if he was still human, he felt in inside him, this burning urge to rebel, a burning urge to kill something.

He still remembered the look in Ruby's eyes when she was finally able to drop her alias of being a demon who still remembered what it was like to be human, he saw into her eyes and saw every lie she had fed him since they had met.

"Cheer up little brother, you look like you just lost you porno guide" laughed Dean.

It amazed Sam how his brother could be just as up beat as before even though Sam knew that this was a cover to hide Dean's true fear he couldn't help let out a little chuckle.

"What's porno?" inquired Castiel.

Just then Sam and Dean both let out huge belts of laughter, Dean's face was bright red and Sam looked like he was about to faint, they both seemed to enjoy how naive Castiel was to human things.

"We'll explain later Castiel" Dean said still chuckling, he took a mental picture of that moment, he knew that soon it would only be pain and torture, he would need happy memories if he was to survive, they were what gave him strength.

Six hours later

"Where are they? They should have been back by now" Dean wondered as he paced, well rather limped across the room.

A faint breeze blew across the room like when Castiel would fly off.

"Oh calm yourself down, we're fine" a familiar voice said from the corner.

Alara was standing with Anna right next to her, Anna looked a bit worse for wear, her hair was scattered and her eyes were racked with loneliness and torture. Dean rushed over to her and led her to the bed; he stroked her hair as she fell into his shoulders.

"Who is she?" Anna quivered as she looked at Alara.

"Think back to the war two thousand years ago, a demon in disguise, you gave birth to a little girl but you were torn away from her as soon as she was born" Alara stated.

Anna rose from Dean's arms, she looked at this woman intently, she looked normal yet she had saved Anna from the garrison's wrath. Anna instantly knew who this woman was.

"Hey mum" Alara smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Yet again I own none of supernatural, that honour belongs to Eric Kripke and the brilliant people behind supernatural.

Sorry its taken so long for a new chapter, starting new courses so not a lot of time, I will try focus on this as well as my other projects, I would love to hear back from you so please review, more reviews quicker my response, you keep me motivated.

Also really sorry its really short.

Lucifer rising Chapter four

Anna looked at the girl's eyes, slowly staring at her, she knew this girl but it has been two thousand years since she had seen her, her beautiful baby girl born in a ray of light.  
Anna couldn't take it in before she knew it her body faltered and everything fell into the darkness.

Dean grabbed Anna in his arms as she fell, pain ripped through his body as he caught her, Alara felt so helpless at that moment, the first time she had talked to her mother and she was hurting her, her eyes wandered to Castiel who had the same stoic look carved into his face. Sam didn't really know what to do apart from help them. Fucking Demons! Fucking Angels! Screwed his life up since the day he was born, he felt like grabbing Alara and killing her but knew he had no reason, or did he?  
The thought bounced around his mind, she was Lucifer's daughter, a threat to world if she ever fell to the wrong side, he could kill her and most of the hunting community would see him as a silent hero, eliminating the threat before she could hurt people.

Sam, banish those thoughts, you were a likely thought to many angels within the garrison, she knows her role and her boundaries, you don't Castiel said sternly to Sam.

How'd you.... Stay the fuck out my head Castiel, you have no right Sam shouted throwing a vase at the wall opposite Castiel.

Enough! Dean said pulling a blanket over Anna, Firstly Castiel stay out Sam's mind and secondly Sam if I know what you were thinking you need to calm down and think of something other than that .  
Sam felt himself suddenly feel calm, Dean was always able to keep him from falling off the ledge in life, what were brothers for?

Alara stared at the scene in front of her, after two thousand years of life she should have been used to fighting and screaming, life changed but Alara didn't, it was a fact that haunted her, loving men that she had to watch die, never being able to bear children, it wasn't that she couldn't but she found that having a child in a world as screwed up as it was now and had been seemed... almost cruel.  
Drawing herself back to reality, she let out a cough purposefully and excused herself from the room, she wasn't more than 20 steps down the path when Castiel appeared before her.

What Castiel? .

The garrison is a well protected place, an archangel would not have been able to access unless it was allowed, how did you manage to get Anna and come back? Castiel said in a deep, dark tone.

I am extremely powerful, unlike the rest of your kind Castiel, I have the ability to enter the garrison, I'm the reason why you and your pathetic superiors have even survived this long Alara replied watching Castiel as he tuned intently for her answer.

Castiel looked at Alara, before he knew it his fist had flown to connect with Alara's face, he breathed heavily as the blow knocked her head only slightly to the side, he feared her wrath, all the new emotions and feelings that came with being with humans were too foreign for comfort.  
Alara simply smirked, Castiel was taken aback by her calm and collected reaction.

Castiel, I will tell you this now and if it ever reached the brothers ears I will know who told them, I am Lucifer's daughter and the hunting community is welcome to know this fact. Tell your superiors that Sam needs to be watched and if the time comes I'll do what is necessary .

Castiel looked confused.  
Alara, what do you mean? he questioned.

I am saying that Sam is Lucifer's vessel and if the time comes I will kill Sam before he says yes . 


End file.
